Where She Belongs
by Shizen Chrome
Summary: She never thought this day will come, now abandoned and alone just like her past self, will the aloof cloud reach out to her? "It won't hurt to try." DISCLAIMER: I owe nothing but the plot (Slow Update. Too much Assignments. Please Review, I'd like to hear what people expect to happen )
1. Encounter

**Chrome**_** P.O.V**_

Lying on the soft grass, gentle breeze kissed against her skin. Staring up at the fluffy white cotton balls against the wide blue blanket, they slowly fly across the delightful view from under the Sakura Tree. Hearing heavy footsteps draw closer to her, Nagi shifted her head left to see the person who stopped right beside her small body.

"Nagi? You are here again? Don't you ever get tired of staring at the clouds?" A deep chuckle escaped his lips as he cracks a _smile_.

"Mukuro sama..." Nagi trailed off her speech when the Sakura Tree above her shook violently; her Master's smile turned into a disgust frown leaving a face with no emotion.

"Leave at once. I have no use for broken dolls like you." Nagi shot up at Mukuro's words and stared into his eyes in fear.

"M...Mukuro Sama! W..what do you mean!? You can't leave me! Please!" Nagi begged and pleaded only to revive a snicker.

"Useless Tool." Tears. Tears split out of Nagi's eyes. "You are just a waste of anyone's time Kuhahaha!" At this Nagi sobbed under the cruel sea of laughter.

'_Did Mukuro sama just... Leave me behind?' _

"Begone you useless tool I have no further use for you. Stupid, you think I would keep you by my side?" Mukuro glared straight through Nagi's innocent saucer-like eyes. She felt something tug and shatter into pieces at the back of her mind but before she knew it, Nagi snapped her watery eyes open to find herself stranded in one of the Namimori's abandoned streets.

'_He... Left me... I'm lost... where am I suppose to go now? M..Mukuro sama? Ken? Chikusa?... _'

Chrome collapsed into heavy sobs as she tried to cover up her voice.

* * *

_**Hibari's P.O.V**_

"Hn... Omni-Herbivore what are you doing here?" Hibari stood his ground in front of the small, curled up, crying body. Who knew during his city patrol he would be lead to _this._

Hibari was annoyed. He can tell she paid no attention to his presence despite that is _exactly _what the mist was well known for. He would admit it quietly he _did _have a small thing for the female Mist Guardian (unlike he opposite to her _other _half).

"Herbivore." He stated his words heavily and slightly louder for her to hear, however as a _sweet_ response, she lunged towards Hibari with her trident prepared to slash him into pieces. Hibari stepped aside as Chrome made a all-round attack.

"W...what do you want... From me..." Her voice cracked as she attempted to hold back her tears, threateningly pointing her trident at his cold heart. Chrome wasn't very happy having people finding her here.

"Leave...P..please..." She tried to put on a dark, threatening tone however having her hands shaking like a madman didn't help; neither did her light-angelic voice.

Hibari pulled out his phone and flipped it open in one motion. He dialed a few numbers before placing his phone up against his ear as he turned away from the petite girl.

**_"Kyo-san?__ Is there something wrong-"_**

"Prepare the Disciplinary Office. We are having a guest stay there for the night."

Snapping his phone shut before his henchmen could protect, Hibari took quick glance at Chrome mentally noting how she gripped the trident tightly as if she was about to break it in two. Something must of bothered her and he wants to know exactly what. Hibari hated the way how her eye looked dark and gloomy compared to her usual bright ones.

"If you want. I'll let you stay in the Disciplinary Office for the night, however, you must wear Nami-Chuu's uniform before entering school grounds. They are the rules."

Chrome's damp eye widened at Hibari's offer. It was the first sign of kindness she took granted after ever since that unfaithful night of her death and he savior meeting.

"Arigatou... Cloud Man..." She bowed a low as possible; her eye glued to the ground.

"Hibari Kyoya. I have a name herbivore. Use it instead of that useless reference." He turned and walked into the silent streets with Chrome at tow.


	2. Namimori's New Edition Student!

**Hibari P.O.V**

After the silent stroll back to Nami-chuu, Hibari admitted to himself he could hear his own footsteps over her sobbing! Not that he was bothered by though he admired how this omnivore could keep her sufferings to a minimum (unlike the heartbroken herbivores he has to deal with at Nami-chuu).

Hibari halted at his beloved school's gates (which he swore he'd protect with his Pride) and turned around only to have Chrome still walking at her pace, bangs covering her lone eye and bump into his chest. Grabbing her chin and roughly pulling it up he glared into her diluted eyes.

"Are you Blind?" He sternly stated. Chrome stared straight back into his icy eyes. She opened her small mouth to respond to his question only to realise it was futile to even talk around him.

"Tch." Hibari suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and turned back to the gate and rolled it open. "Get in."

Chrome hung her head low not willing to step anywhere near the school when a set of Namimori Uniform came to her view. Quickly looking up she noticed the man offering her the uniform was one of the regent man the clou- I mean Hibari has around.

"...Arigatou..." Chrome grabbed hold of the uniform noticing it was exactly her size. "How did you..."

"We have all the students licensed details within the area. Oh! I'm Tetsuya Kusakaba, it's a pleasure meeting you Chrome-san. Now will you please come this way." Kusakabe stepped aside letting Hibari pass by trying to suppress the urge to burst and bite Chrome to death.

_'Remember... Anger management...' _Hibari turned around noticing Chrome was still staring at her uniform he sighed inwardly before going back to grab her hand and drag her inside.

"...Cloud man...Why are you doing this...?" Chrome didn't mind at all the help she received form Hibari... though it feels... suspicious. Hibari gulped loudly as he walked towards the disciplinary committee room deciding weather telling her the truth and put his pride at stake or to cover up his feelings.

"Why does it concern you? Does my help not satisfy a Herbivore like you?"

**_'Yes, avoid the topic Kyoya!' _**

**'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO STEAL HER AWAY FROM THE PINEAPPLE BASTARD' **

**'_She__ can wait Kyoya~ You have to bite the Pineapple to death first' _**

**'DON'T LISTEN TO THE DEVIL! KYOYA!'**

"Urgh! Shut up!" Chrome flinched at the sudden outburst the prefect's dark tone.

Noticing what he has just done, Hibari slapped his mouth shut as he quickened his pace towards the Disciplinary Office much to Chrome's wrist's annoyance.

* * *

Sliding the wooden door open to his Disciplinary Committee office, Hibari sighed as rain started to fall heavily outside his window. Well, so much for him leaving his umbrella at home. Great.

"Um... you can let go now... Cloud man..." Chrome tried to wriggle her small, slender hand free through Hibari's large hand.

"Exactly how many time do I have to repeat to you, herbivore, that I am not 'Cloud Man.' Hibari Kyoya. Get. It. Right." Roughly releasing his grip around her wrist, Hibari made his way towards the window and proceeds to open it. Extending his arm out and his pointer finger, a small blur of yellow caught Chrome's sight as it lands on Hibari's hand.

"You may use this room to sleep tonight only and you are now part of Namimori so if you break any rules herbivore." Hibari turned to glare straight into Chrome's eyes. "I'll bite you to death."

Chrome quickly nodded understanding there was no way out of this now. He made up his mind. She can't go against it; although, she didn't mind it. Chrome always dreamed of being part of a proper school instead of being home-taught like she has while being Nagi. She always wanted friends that could show her their obento and stories during lunch instead of being seen as an outcast. "Arigatou... Hibari-san. You have helped me a lot... Arigatou" Chrome let out a small soft smile as she hugged her uniform closer to her.

***Doki Doki* **A heart skip.

**_"TAKE HER WHOLE NOW KYOYA! LOOK! SHE IS SO READY TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH!"_**

**"Kyoya don't listen to him! I'll tell you she is still crying in the kokoro!"**

'_Shut up both of you before I will throw you both out the window.'_

_**"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" **_**"WHAT!?"**

* * *

**Chrome's P.O.V, Disciplinary's Office Private Bathroom**

'I guess Hibari-san is a good person in the heart.' Chrome lightened herself as she started to slip off her old Kyouko Uniform (which, surprisingly, she grew to dislike the green touch to the uniform). Taking a quick shower, she wrapped herself around with the warm, fluffy towel left of the rack (which suspiciously had a faint smell of Sakura shampoo to it) and left the bathroom to the spacious, empty office room.

"It's still raining... I hate it." Chrome whispered gently to herself as lightning thundered and illuminated the room. Turning around she grabbed her change of the Namimori uniform that left neatly folded on the coffee table.

As she walked to go grab her make-shift nightwear Chrome's eyes darted left as she saw something moved faintly. Walking cautiously closer towards the lounge she saw a glimpse of blank hair glistering in the dark. After a few reassuring seconds staring at the mysterious _thing,_ Chrome was glad it was only Hibari who has already fallen asleep quietly than some creepy old man waiting to attack her.

Chrome blinked a few times before burning up bright red. Thank God he was asleep! She would have died in embarrassment if he saw her walk around half-naked only because she left her clothes behind by accident. Tip-toeing back towards the table, Chrome quickly grabbed her uniform and darted straight into the bathroom again to get dressed. No way she would be taking a risk to change _there._


	3. Breakfast for the best

**Hibari's P.O.V**

**Morning, Disciplinary Committee Office**

Snapping awake in a jolt, Hibari sat up quickly trying to catch his breath. He quickly looked around the spacious room like a hawk stalking for his prey and after few mere seconds, he found his target. Sighing deeply (which was strangely unlike him), he glanced at his digital watch. _4:47 AM._

_'Still too early to be awake.' _

Standing up, he made his sturdy way toward the room corner near the window where he last caught sight of his prey. Squatting down, Hibari observed Chrome as she was curled up into a ball with his towel still sitting on top of her head (that he ever so _kindly_ lend to her) as she buried her face into her knees. Hibari reached out his hand slowly to pat Chrome, however, in a swift motion Hibird beaten her master to Chrome's head. Chirping quietly in victory to the ultimate softness of Chrome's head, Hibird slid off the towel using her tiny claws before snuggling into Chrome's soft purple hair to rest on.

Hibari glared at Hibird's actions. Roughly grabbing the fallen towel, he threw it into the laundry basket in the bathroom mentally noting to get a new one asap.

_'Might as well be productive if I can't sleep.' _Grabbing his disciplinary coat off the coach, Hibari quietly making soft 'thuds' as he approached the door. Glancing toward Chrome and Hibird, he just hopes those 2 were both still asleep until he comes back after completing his daily patrol, or so he wishes.

* * *

**Chrome's P.O.V**

She knew he was awake as soon as he left the room, the quiet thuds and the soft sliding of the door made her feel relieved. Rubbing her eyes slowly in pure tiredness, Chrome felt something wiggling and scratching in her head. Reaching her left hand up to her hair to pat it, she felt something fluffy and small, like a ball of fluff on her head. Hibird chirped out delightfully, 'Morning Chrome! Morning Chrome!' made Chrome smile at Hibird's kind gestures.

'So Hibari san did teach you nice things after all' Chrome looked around the room for a bit, nodding to herself no soul is in the room. Slowly getting up, she made her way to the window and looked outside noting how the rain, storm and thunder has lifted only leaving the cloud floating around the wide sky with the sun just peaking out of the horizon.

'B...beautiful view. No wonder why Hibari stays here...' As on que, Hibari jumped up towards the window, scaring the life force out of Chrome as he took replacement of the view. Hibari smirked at her herbivorness as she stumble over her own feet and tripped out his sudden drop-in surprise. Hibari tapped his tonfas against the window as if silently commanding Chrome to open up. Regaining her composure, Chrome scuttled towards the window and pulled it across the rails to let the prefect in.

"H..Hibari-san... couldn't you use the doo-"

"I didn't think a guardian herbivore like you would be scared enough to fall over something as small as this."

"Excuse me! I...I was only looking outside... Y..You shouldn't have done that Hibari-san!" Chrome exclaimed meekly and shut her eye as she feared spoke too loud in the presence of the violent prefect.

Hibari shrugs and throws a small plastic bag towards Chrome. Catching the bag effortlessly, Chrome peered into the bag to see a neatly wrapped package.

"Is this breakfast?" Chrome's eye started to shine seeing the wrapped hamburger. Oh- How she missed the scrumptious, succulent taste of the hamburgers.

"If you don't want it, then give it back herbivore." Hibari watched as Chrome quickly turned to walk back to her corner to chow down on her heavenly looking food. Sighing again, Hibari walked towards Chrome and pulled out his tonfas, shoving it half way down Chrome's uniform. Chrome yelped out of surprise and shivered when she felt the cold metal against her bare skin. "C..cloud man!" She felt her body being dragged backwards and plunked down on the coach. She froze eyeing Hibari carefully as he sat opposite to her death glaring right into her eyes and he crossed him legs and rested his head on his hand.

"Its rude to stare Herbivore. Eat or I'll take it back." Chrome's first thought was '_Hypocrite,'_ however that thought quickly brushed aside when her stomach rumbled loudly and the prefect smirked. Blushing blood red across her face, Chrome quickly pulled out her hamburger and ate quietly but quickly, always checking she didn't drop any crumbs.

* * *

**Hibari's P.O.V**

**_"AW! LOOK LOOK SHE LOOKS SO CUTE BLUSHING! QUICK TAKE A PICTURE DAMMIT HIBA-CHAN"_**

**"Will you ever be quiet!? He can't do that! Even if he had the guts to! Pride first remember!"**

_**"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!? MATE I WILL SHOW YOU! HIBA-CHAN GET YOUR PHONE OUT ALREADY!"**_

A tick appeared against Hibari's forehead as he quietly listened in to his conscience fight along in his head.

_'Just shut up already and get out of my brain. Go bite yourself to death already.'_ He snarled quietly to himself. Like hell he would capture this adorable act despite his hand itching to grab his phone. **_(The struggle~)_** Soon he noticed how long he has been staring at Chrome eating. He face-palmed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, the herbivore disease is really rubbing onto him.

"Are you finished yet?" Hibari didn't have the energy to even look at Chrome, however when he received a groan as a response, he felt his gut wretch. Chrome attempted to cover her mouth from the gagging noise she couldn't help but produce. She placed a hand over her stomach as she can feel her organs trying their best to process the food.

"Oi! Herbivore! If you couldn't eat so much food then don't eat it! Tch. Herbivore will always be herbivores." Hibari quickly strides to the fridge and threw Chrome a cold bottle of mineral water which she quickly gulped down. Letting out a sigh, she finally felt full for once. How many months was it since she had this much food to herself? Probably too long to keep count. After thanking Hibari and excusing herself, Kusakabe entered with a school bag, student diary and a whole stack of papers.

"Kyo-san, here are the weekly reports and Chrome-san's school needs." Tetsuya walked in casually and placed everything on the table as Chrome disposed the wrapper and bottle.

"Starting today Chrome-san you will be in all of Tsunayoshi Sawada's classes under the order of Reborn."

"I don't remember that akambo being the iron hammer of this school. She is my property." Hibari glared at his second-hand man.

"Well. Kyo-san... Reborn said it was best for protecting the Vongola boss since the Mist deceives." Kusakabe-san inched a bit closer to Chrome as he felt Hibari's glare tearing through his soul.

It will be a long, long stressful way for Hibari to finally talk out of Chrome about her small 'incident.'


End file.
